In recent times, there has been an increase in connection with wireless nodes and/or other computers. For example, many users have increasingly come to allow connection with their wireless nodes and/or other computers for purposes such as, for instance, peer-to-peer operation, data access, ticket functionality, and making purchases.
Accordingly, there may be interest in technologies that facilitate such use of wireless nodes and/or other computers.